cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Aneeda D'Veyra (Sucker Punch)
A member of the Nos Astra Police Department. Brash, foul-mouthed, and with little to no filter, Sergeant Aneeda D'Veyra is everything a policewoman shouldn't be. Then again, she never did let petty things like 'proper decorum' get in her way. Despite her colourful language and oft-times short temper, Aneeda is generally a friendly sort, always willing to help out a friend (or even acquaintance) in a rough spot. She often offends, but not out of any actual desire to do so - it is simply a side effect of her opinionated demeanour. The sole exceptions would be hypocrites, those who consider themselves superior to others, and criminals who harm innocent law-abiding people for personal gain - in Aneeda's opinion, those sorts thoroughly deserve the metaphorical (and physical) thrashings she delivers. Physical Appearance At 6 foot exact and built like a brick shithouse, Aneeda is hardly the pinnacle of asari grace. Personality While she's the sort of person to help out a friend - or even a relative stranger - without question, and adamantly refuses bribes, she's not above breaking a bit of the law here and there (whether minor bureaucracy or something like helping Cerastes onto Illium), has a habit of taking the law into her own hands, and there's a reason why she's never been promoted past Sergeant despite a technically outstanding record. Family The D'Veyra name is not, nowadays, usually associated with the badge-wearing side of the law. D'Veyra was one of the ancient Serrician founding families, but it's split off into many different sub-branches since. Most people today associate D'Veyras with criminals and thugs, but Aneeda's specific branch clung to its nobility through sheer pigheadedness. Her mother insists they're the only "true" D'Veyra descendants left. (See: Nassa D'Veyra) Aneeda is also technically a part of the krogan Clan Yuutann. Known Associates Both Urdnot Branka and roommate Shadow Pyjak (Mex Numbrii) consider her an inspiration. Trivia Of her worst injury (possibly since outdone by the time she was hit by a truck), Aneeda had this to say: "Y'know, I actually think the worst was when I was out hunting one time - sapients may have better weapons, but at least mass-accelerated projectiles tend to go straight through you and leave a nice clean hole. You don't get that luxury with beasts. I was out stalking this big old etterik, majestic thing with horns longer than your arm and a temper to match a blood-raging krogan, when I made the mistake of getting just a little too close. It must've caught my scent or something, 'cos the next thing I know is the bastard's charging towards me and I've suddenly got a great big fucking horn lodged in my chest. Lucky for me, I had enough presence of mind (or, more likely, enough adrenaline) to shoot him in the face a few times 'til he went down, but, y'know, I still had a tidesdamn hole in my fucking chest. Right between my tits, too - it was a fucking miracle it missed any organs, or I doubt I'd be here to tell the story. I passed out right about then, though. Woke up in a hospital bed being treated for 'massive trauma' and a nice side dose of blood poisoning. Fun times." Threads Sergeant D'Veyra's Brain Training: NAPD life. Oi, Extranet, Settle A Bet: Aneeda asks other asari for their perspectives on matters of genetics and inheritance. OK, What The Shit Is This?: It's Valentine's Day, is what it is. An asari and a krogan walk into a bazaar: Aneeda and Branka go for a ride. Preparation and Selling Tickets: D’Veyra needs some help, as the Nos Astra Police Department Fundraising Gala is upon her. The Gala: The event in question, with an impressive CDN turnout. Dr. Luna Is Racist: Aneeda calls the human out on her species-centric attitudes. Ryncakes!: Aneeda would like some. It leads to consequences, as Aneeda suffers some ill-effects. So Long As The Paperwork's Clean: Dealing with the Wealth Killer case. The Fight of the Century: A bombing incident in Nos Astra. Relationship Counselling: Aneeda, along with Faena T'Remi, tries to help Jacob Angelaus and Nalia'Tonbay with their relationship, after an embarrassing breach of trust. Buy Me Presents: Aneeda's birthday comes around. Never Too Old To Rock and Roll: The actual birthday celebration. Varren Nappers: Aneeda helps track down Branka's stolen varren. New Game: Drunk-posting Aneeda creates a new forum game. Reapers: Aneeda hosts an episode of the forum favourite. Keep Your Ear To The Ground: Aneeda helps investigate the disappearance of Lydia. Just A PSA: Getting hit by a truck hurts. Championships and Cigarettes: Watching a biotiball game, with Theodore Grant, Mekan, Dwick and other, er, worthies. Sewer Trip: Aneeda, along with Grant, comes to the aid of Branka down in the sewers under One Dwickcast Tower. Drinks In The Depths Help Me Self-Medicate: Aneeda returns to CDN with a tale of relationship woes, and needs a distraction from life. It's My Party And I'll Cry If I Want To: D'Veyra needs cheering up; Liria meets with her to offer what help she can. Never Too Matron: A crowded CDN night out, and lots of opportunities to complain about the spoiled rich kids. Recommend Me A Club: Aneeda helps out a returning acquaintance, and offers her opinion on Nos Astra nightlife. You Have The Right To Remain Fun: NAPD Community Day... for the kiddies! Category:Asari Category:Illium Dwellers Category:Characters